Tear Pressure
'''Tear Pressure '''is an episode of HTFF. Roles Starring * Icy, Eggy, Freezer and Arcticus Featuring * Devious * Giggles * Petunia Appearances * Splendid * Lifty & Shifty * Puffy * Pierce * Josh * Nutty * Russell * Generic Tree Friends Plot Devious cries over his latest evil failure as Splendid proudly flies off, having once again defeated his foe. Devious gets up to yell at him, when one of his tears drips off his cheek, giving him an idea. He builds an invention resembling a satellite dish, hooked up to a wire with goggles made of onion slices. He begins crying and his tears activate the machine, triggering a power wave which affects everyone in town. Splendid celebrates his victory with a large ice cream sundae, until the power wave hits him and he is the first to start crying. Lifty and Shifty steal his sundae while crying as well. Josh - in the middle of a popsicle-stick replica of Big Ben - begins crying himself and his tears wash away the glue on his art piece, making him even sadder. Pierce prepares to punch an already sobbing Puffy, but comes to tears as well. Icy, Eggy, Freezer and Arcticus are flying in one of their aircrafts, safe from the power wave. Arcticus finds out on his laptop that their entire town is crying from an unknown cause. Sources point out to Devious' lair, which is where Icy decides to send his team. Meanwhile, Giggles and Petunia try to calm everyone down, but are in tears themselves. Giggles cheers up Nutty by giving him a big lollipop, while Petunia gives one of her dolls to Puffy. But this is not enough as the town begins to flood with tears, to the point where a weeping Russell paddles a boat across the streets. The penguins reach Devious' headquarters to find the evil gerbil using his invention. Icy and the others pursue him, but starting with Eggy, they fall victim to sadness. The last penguin standing, Icy crawls toward Devious while trying to hold in his tears. Back in town, the walls surrounding it begin to overflow with tears. Giggles and Petunia swim through the town exit and escape. Devious tells Icy he is hopeless, and soon his invention will affect everyone across the globe. Icy has held his tears long enough and decides to let them out. Devious is hit by a powerful blast of Icy's tears, which knock out his nefarious machine. As soon as he exits his lair, Devious begins to whine over yet another failure, bringing Giggles and Petunia to hand him a balloon. Devious shows a small smile, until it pops and kills all three of them. The penguins march back to town for a celebration. Icy opens the town entrance door, and ends up releasing the flood of tears and several drowned bodies. Then the town walls collapse on them. Deaths # Devious, Giggles and Petunia are killed when a balloon pops. # Numerous citizens drown in tears (only the corpses of generic tree friends appear). Splendid likely survived because he can fly, as well as anyone who escaped the way Giggles and Petunia did. # The penguins are crushed by the town walls. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 56 Episodes